For My Love
by Nerielle Tu
Summary: A short series of Allelujah/Marie drabbles. Complete and utter fluff.
1. Winter Fires

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Allelujah or Marie

Warnings: Fluff – Extremely so.

To the prompt: Winter Fires

The houses that they ended up leasing didn't always end up being the most well built. They had come to terms with that, and sometimes they'd enjoyed living in the odd broken down houses. They were living in a decently built one right now, and they were grateful for that. It was winter and it was completely and ridiculously cold all the time. If they'd picked the cheaper of the houses to lease they'd be freezing.

Luckily this one had a fireplace. They lacked a proper heater so most of their time that wasn't spent cooking or showering was spent in the quiet living room in front of the fire.

"I made some hot chocolate…" Marie said with a smile as she brought two cups into the living room. Allelujah sat up and took a cup from her. "Thank you Marie." He blew on the coffee mug and took a sip. "Is it all right Allelujah?" she asked as she sat down beside him. He nodded. "I think I burnt my tongue though." She laughed. "At least it won't be as cold then." He sat down the mug and put his arm around her, draping the blanket he was using over her as well.

"I don't think that was an issue."


	2. Evening

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00

Allelujah/Marie – Evening

When he looked at her face he could remember a lot of things. He could remember bad things, but the things that dominated his memory were all good. He remembered mornings and afternoons and evenings. Most of all he remembered the evenings. Those were the times they were always together. Through makeshift jobs, dangerous gundam fights, children- they were almost always apart some time or another. The evening was the one time he could remember almost always seeing her.

There were evenings when she was naked beside him. Sometimes she'd have a few clothes on and they'd rub against his or sometimes his bare skin. Sometimes she'd be asleep and lying on his lap. Sometimes she'd be holding one of their children on her lap or playing a game where the two of them laughed as the baby would do something cute. Then there'd be times where there was just silence, silence where they were both coherent and understanding. They didn't need words in those moments.

Sometimes in those moments she would say something, though. Sometimes she would laugh, sometimes she would just say a word. Those evenings were the best evenings.

The moments where nothing existed but him and the woman he loved.


	3. Allelujah's Birthday

14. Allelujah's Birthday

Allelujah had only ever had two good birthdays. He could remember his very first was when Marie was near him. She couldn't move or even talk physically- but he could hear her voice. The closest thing he had to a birthday…was hearing her voice. He told her it was his birthday and she sounded happy, "Happy Birthday, Allelujah!" He felt warm. "Thank you Marie!"

The second had been only decent. It was because even though he'd done a horrible thing- Sumeragi and his friends had been near him. He'd been able to have a drink. He hated it. And he'd never had a real attraction to Sumeragi- but they were family. He'd been able to spend those two birthday's with family, even though they weren't the most ideal of situations.

The third one came under similar circumstances. He was rotting away in a cell at that time. It had been many years but for the first time in a very long time Allelujah started to feel the resounding desire to life, in his mind…he uttered Marie's name. There was a peace within himself for a moment. 'If there is a way I can rescue Marie…then maybe I am not meant to rot away…maybe I should live. …No, I should live…to protect Marie…to save her from being used.

It had never been a proper happy birthday until the day Setsuna came to set him free- but it had been the best birthday he'd had in a long time.

With it came the desire to live…for her sake.


	4. Marie's Birthday

15. Marie's Birthday

Marie had never cared too much about birthdays. When she was Soma, Soma cared even less. Her best birthday had been when she was little and had been around Allelujah. But she had thought so little of her own birthday. The only one that had ever mattered to her was her own. So as she let out a sigh and woke up on the morning of her birthday- she had been surprised.

They had just started on their journey to understand their own existence. In reality, it had been the last thought in her mind. She wondered why Allelujah remembered it. She thought it made a little more sense now that he'd recommended that this once they stay in a hotel. When she opened her eyes and turned to look at Allelujah…he was looking at her. He had been awake for awhile. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her and then he sat up. "Happy Birthday…Marie."

She had sat there perplexed before she finally responded. "Thank you, Allelujah." She smiled at him and sat up. She laughed after a moment. He looked at her as if to question her reaction. "It's just been so long…I was wondering how you might've remembered that, is all." Allelujah got off of the bed and went over to the mini fridge in the decent quality hotel room. He had simply smiled at her. With a sly smile he pulled out a very small birthday cake. "I didn't want to use too much money, I wanted to let you pick out your own present, if that's okay with you…so I got a cake…"

Marie looked at the cake and felt a blush rise on her cheeks. "Allelujah…" He sat down beside her and sighed. "Today is the most important day I can remember…for 5 years, I would sit alone and remember this date as an important date." Marie looked down at the cake and then at Allelujah. "Why?"

"Because if this day never existed then I'd never have had a reason to go on living." He stated simply. Marie looked down and smiled. "Allelujah…" she looked back at him. "There's nothing special about it though- I was just created…not really born." She looked down at the cake in his hands again. He set down the cake and wrapped his arm around her. "The only thing that matters is today….was the day you came into existence."

"So…let's celebrate." He said as she looked up at him with a flattered and almost sad look.

Suddenly, birthdays meant something to Marie.

-


End file.
